Sacrificial Lamb
by Smiley2011
Summary: True love lives forever. But when the lion is in danger, should the lamb sacrifice itself? A story about love, destiny and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

On the thirteenth of September 1995, a beautiful baby girl, weighing 6lb 2oz, came screaming into the world. With a tuft of her Father's locks on her head and wriggling limbs, she was pronounced perfect. As she was placed into her Mother's arms, her Father came to her side and both first-time parents shed happy tears for their little girl.

A few days later the baby girl was being coddled and cooed at by her Mother's best friend, who had given birth just 3 weeks before to a bouncing baby boy. As the two mothers compared sleeping patterns and baby bowel movements, the baby girl was laid next to the baby boy in a bassinet. Unaccustomed to being without attention, the baby girl began to fuss. The baby boy instantly moved to comfort the beautiful baby girl. His chubby arm followed his curious eyes to catch a glimpse at her little screwed up face. His hand gripped her onsie at his hip pulling her into him. She calmed instantly and snuggled further in.

When the parents focussed back on the babes, they awed at the sight of the baby girl curled up next to the baby boy, sleeping peacefully, the boys arm around the girl and her head tucked in the jam of his shoulder.

Both mothers minds went to the potential future of their child pairing off with the other but neither commented. Just a small exchange of a knowing glance and a quirk of an eyebrow.

Perhaps someday. But they've got time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!" The beautiful five year old girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

The stunning young bronze haired boy's focus switched from the game of tag he was playing with the other boys in his class, to his best friend. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he found a mop of curly brown hair attached to a dirt-covered little girl who had grazed knees, shins and hands.

The boy rushes over to his sobbing best friend and pulled her into his lap, cradling her to his chest. With teachers and other students crowding around to see if the girl is ok, the boy whispered in her ear.

"Bells? Are you OK?" He asked.

The sobs had subsided into sniffles. The little girl rubbed her eyes with the back of her poorly hands, before looking up at her best friend.

"Yeah," she whispered, "It's just stingy." Holding her palms up to Edward.

With a grin, he kissed both her palms before helping her up. He accompanied her to the school nurse and held her hand as she was cleaned and bandaged up. She was asked if she wanted to go home but with one look over to her best friend, she said no. He grinned back at her.

As they left the nurses office and headed back to class to enjoy an afternoon of arts and crafts, the nurse stood at the door watching the two of them. She smiled and shook her head before closing the door to continue her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Living in such a small town, the change from Middle School into high school really only alters the environment your taught in and the teachers who teach you. You're still with the exact same people you've grown up with your whole life. Which suited Edward and Bella fine.

Alice, Edward's younger sister, by a year, had been moved up a grade, causing her to be a constant in their free time. Not that they minded at all. Edward and Bella had made other friends in Middle School that eventually became one large group of friends.

By the age of 14, they had all begun to get those…feelings. And the inevitable pairings emerged.

Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice.

And Edward and Bella. They took a bit longer than the others to admit feelings because they were both afraid of ruining their friendship. But they needn't worry.

When Edward and Bella shared their first kiss, they both silently swore to themselves that this was it. This was real, true, all-encompassing love. They were two sides of the same coin.

And life was great. Everyone accepted and encouraged the groups relationships and they only had a few hiccups along the way. When Edward, Jasper and Emmett had joined the football team and became royalty at Forks High, they refused to abandon the girls at events, games and parties. But when the three girls decided to join the cheerleading squad, they were right there with their guys for everything.

At 14, Edward and Bella shared their first kiss.

At 15, they got to third base.

At 16, they made love for the first time.

At 17, they talked about their future together. They planned it all. Dream jobs, houses, pets…kids. Oh, their nerves when they discussed kids. They were laying on Edward's bed after school one day, listening to one of his many playlists.

Edward bought it up.

"So, have you thought about…you know…how many…um…how many…kids…you might want?" He stumbled his way through. Bella didn't move from her position snuggled into his side, almost identical to that of their first meeting as babies. She slowly shifted onto her elbow and leaned over his face slightly. Placing her hand on his cheek and looking deep into his eyes, she smiled softly at his anguished features.

"As many as we are blessed with."

Edward broke out into a grin as wide as the horizon and pulled her down to him.

Their lives were perfect.

Until, one day changed it all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoop!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically as he jumped off the bus, wiggling his hips in celebration.

"Em, I think you need to shout louder, Manhattan hasn't heard you yet," Jasper joked as he piggy backed Alice from the bus.

They'd all just returned from their third to last game of the year. Which they won. One more win and they're in the Championship game. So everyone was pumped.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie from the last step of the bus and swung her around until she pounded her fists on his back to stop him. Jasper was square dancing with Alice still on his back, both laughing hysterically.

As Edward, their star quarterback, stepped off of the bus, the other members of the team and entourage cheered and clapped. For he was the hero of the hour. Whilst he blushes and waves shyly, claiming it was a group effort, everyone knows that they wouldn't be anywhere near this high up in the league without him.

A small palm slides into his as he descended the steps of the hired vehicle. He smiled and looked at his girl, the love of his life, as she beamed at him. He grabbed her by the waist and as he strolled over to their friends, he lifts her above his head as if he was raising the trophy already. Well in his eyes, he was. She was his best friend, his lover and…hopefully, if she said yes the next week at the next games celebration party, his future wife. If they were lucky enough to make it to the final game, he wanted to go into it with her as his forever.

Bella giggled above him before he sat her on the hood of his old silver Volvo. He ran his hands from her waist down her long, slender, toned legs, hitching them over his hips. He ducked his head with a teasing quirk of his lips to nuzzle her neck. She whimpered softly, running her hands up his back to his head, gripping his hair.

"Knock it off you two! I'm not sure the chief would appreciate hearing his daughter has _another_ PDA warning from Principal Greene," Alice said as she slid down from Jasper's back to grab her stuff from the locker room. Jasper followed after her but heads into the adjacent door to the men's lockers, as Emmett and Rosalie slowly follow behind with their tongues down each other's throats.

Bella stayed seated on the hood as Edward remained stood between her legs, looking into each other's eyes. They've always been comfortable with silence. Mainly because they always seem to be on the same wave length.

Edward sighed. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Bella blushed as she wound her arms fully around his neck.

"I love you."

He grinned and replied. "I love you too." Whilst they can silently see the love and adoration in each other's eyes, they've never had issues with saying it out loud. If they could, I think they'd get it tattooed across their foreheads for the world to see.

"I can't believe I get to spend my life with you," Edward whispered almost to himself. Bella cupped his face.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one." She implored.

Their faces crashed together with love and passion clear in their sounds, touches and moans.

Someone wolf whistled, interrupting their kiss. Breathing heavily, they grinned and hugged tightly. A love so pure and strong is so beautiful and so rare. They know this and they both knew exactly how lucky they were.

They hear the others exiting the building. The couple separated and Edward helped Bella off of his car to grab their own belongings form the locker rooms, just as the others reached them.

"Don't be too long! We've got celebrating to do!" Emmett shouted after them, which caused the parking lot to erupt onto cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Bella chuckled as they left their group hand in hand towards the sports building where some of the other players were heading.

"Edward," the group ahead called, as they waved so they could chat with the star of the hour, when one of Bella's laces came undone.

Tripping slightly, Bella looked down and squeezed Edward's hand slightly to let him know. He looked back and down when Bella nodded for him to continue so he could talk to his team mates, and she'd catch up. He nodded with a sweet smile and carried on.

Bella knelt down to tie her lace in a double bow to secure it and was about to stand back up…when she heard it.

The squeal of tires.

Sometimes, some of the guys created rubber donuts with their cars to celebrate a win. But this was different. She heard muffled yelling as she looked over to the noise.

A car.

Just a car.

Just a car…not slowing down.

Just a car…heading for Edward.

Heading for Edward.

Edward.

EDWARD!

 _The love of my life._ She thought. _My best friend. My soulmate. He...he can't…he…he can't…No…NO! He's going to college. With a full football scholarship. His dream is to play professionally. He's had that dream since he was seven. He's about to live his dream in a matter of months! He…he has to —_

It only took Bella a matter of seconds to spring into action. She launched herself from her crouch towards an oblivious Edward.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

No time to shout. Just to run.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Until she reached him.

She pushed him.

She pushed him with all her might.

He fell forward, not expecting the force from behind, rolling twice before he looked up to see what happened.

There stood Bella. Like an angel with a sunset halo illuminating her beautiful face.

He looked at her questioningly, a confused smile on his face, about to ask her why she had pushed him when…she was gone.

He watched in frozen horror as the car hurtled into his beautiful angel.

Her body forced onto the hood and her head ricocheting off of the frame of the windscreen, as the car slammed her into the brick wall of the science block.

Everyone stood frozen.

Then the screams began.

Then the yells for an ambulance.

Then one person screamed for Bella like a wild banshee. Edward didn't realise until later that it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

Screams.

Yells.

Panic.

All the while Edward hadn't moved off the floor.

He just kept his eyes trained on the spot he'd last seen Bella.

 _Bella._

 _Bella._

 _Bella!_

Without a second thought he'd sprung to his feet.

 _My beautiful Bella._

He bolted towards the wreck.

And boy, was it a wreck. The car had smashed through the brick wall, disappearing into the building until only the back bumper was visible of the rusted pick up.

 _Bella's old truck._

 _Jacob Black._

Edward dodged the gaggle of people being ushered away until the emergency services arrived. He also avoided being caught by his coach until he slipped between the gap in the wall.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all tried to follow him but were caught by the crowd outside.

Edward paused just inside, trying to see past the unsettled dust in the air. Coughing slightly, he clambered over upturned desks and stools reaching the drivers door.

Looking inside, he found Jacob Black slumped over the front bench. Seeing his chest moving, he moved on. He called out.

"Bella?"

No response.

He coughed again, taking more stuff into his lungs until he could see the dust starting to settle. His frantic hand shot out onto the hood. He felt around but couldn't find her. Clambering over debris and other crap, he kept searching.

"Bella? Baby?" He whimpered. He could hear more noise outside and the sounds of sirens in the distance.

Still no response. Finding that the ceiling had partially collapsed onto the windscreen of the truck, he ducked his hand and head under.

And then he felt her hand.

"Bella?!" He called. More dust began to settle until he could see her hand. He grasped it like a life line. "Bella? Answer me, babe. Come on, honey!" He pleaded. Reaching further forward he found her head. Stroking the hair from her face, he made out her features.

Still no response.

Terrified, he moved shaking fingers to her neck to see if she had a pulse.

 _Please, Lord, don't take her from me._ Edward prayed as silent tears rolled down his dusty face.

 _Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

A painful breathe left his chest. _She's still alive._

Moving his hand up to her cheek, he stroked her with his thumb.

"Bella, wake up, Beautiful. Please, I need you to wake up. I need you!" He whispered, hoarsely.

" _Mmmnhahm."_

"Bella?" He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears and dirt from his eyes so he could see his beloved. She moaned again before scrunching her eyes tightly and then opening them. Confused, she just stared at the flaking paint of the familiar hood. Slowly, she moved her eyes to see her hand and then shut her eyes. Moving he eyes was making her head hurt. She heard a murmur. Almost as if she was listening to a TV from another room through a wall. A vibration of words. She felt a tap on her cheek. Even more confused, she reopened her eyes.

An arm. That's all she should focus on. Ever so slowly she moved her eyes along the arm until she found a face. A face she would be happy to die looking at.


	7. Chapter 7

A small smile graced her lips. "Edward." She whispered. He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm here, Baby," He whispered hoarsely. His voice cracked and his eyes welled up again. "I'm here."

Pain radiates from Bella's frontal lobe, making her shut her eyes once more.

"No, open your eyes, Bella! You can't shut your eyes." Edward implored as he gently tapped her cheek with his thumb. Begrudgingly, she listens.

Groaning, she tries to shift her body, still confused by what's going on. Pain shoots out from every part of her. Crying out in pain, Edward panics.

"Bella! What is it?" He nearly shouts.

"It hurts!" She groans back. "What happened?"

Stroking her face, he replies, "You were hit by Ole Rusty, Bella. You…you pushed me out the way. Why? Why would you do that?" His voice so incredibly hoarse.

Images flash though Bella's mind.

Football.

Bus.

Kisses.

Laces.

Squeals.

Edward.

Pain.

 _Oh yeah._

Swallowing as best she could, she moves her hand up ever so slowly to lay over his.

"Because…I love you."

Clenching his eyes shut forcing multiple tears to overflow and run down his dirty cheeks, Edward drops his head onto his shoulder to compose himself. Looking back at his world, he's determined not to loose her.

"I love you too, Bella." He says, "Which is why I want to marry you."

Tears flowed freely from both lovers.

"I'd be…honoured to…marry you." She hiccups out.

He lets out a humourless laugh. "Believe me, my love, the honour would most definitely be mine."

Sirens wail from outside.

People continue to shout and call from the parking lot.

But suddenly everything falls silent.

Because a rumble began to sound.

From above them.

More debris started to fall around them, small chunks of plaster and concrete hitting them as gravity decides their route to the ground. Edward tries to shield Bella's face with his hand but it doesn't help. Frantically looking around he spots two small stepping stools beneath some fallen ceiling tiles.

"I'll be right back."

He climbs down to fetch the two metal stools as quickly as he can. Climbing back up he feeds them through the gap one after the other. This time, placing both arms through the hole, he situated one of the stools over Bella's back before placing the other over her head and shoulders. Retaking her hand, he finally notices the gash on her forehead.

And it was bleeding quite a lot.

Frowning slightly he looked back to Bella's face, he noticed her eyes drooping again.

"Come on, Bella. Stay with me." He patted her cheek again and again.

Opening her eyes fully, she looked resigned. "Edward, please, get out whilst you can." She begged.

He shook his head frantically. "Not without you." He growled.

As more and more stuff fell and the rumbling and creaking of the unsupported weight above them increased, they were running out of time.

"When you go to college," Bella began, "I want you to show the world how amazing you are." Edward continued to shake his head, unwilling to listen.

"When _we_ get to college," He stuttered, " _We_ will have to find out when the best date for our wedding will be. Because I'm not letting you back out of this now, Bella. Eighteen years. For eighteen years, I've loved you. And now you've said yes, get ready for another sixty, at least."

More tears spill from both of them.

More rumbling can be heard from above.

Suddenly, Edward is pulled from behind, his hand losing its hold on Bella's.

"NO!" He shouts. Scrambling out of the stranger's grasp he reaches back for Bella's outstretched hand, latching on tightly.

"Bella!" He rasps.

Looking at the firefighters over Edward's shoulder, Bella knows its his time to go. So many thought swirl round her battered brain trying to think of something to say. She squeezed his hand one last time.

"I love you, Edward. Take care of my heart because no matter where I am, in Heaven or on Earth, you will always have my love." Releasing her hold on him was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do.

The arms wrap around Edward's torso again. His hand slips out of Bella's once again as he screams and shouts for them to let him go. "I can't just leave her! Let me go! Bella! She's still alive, dammit!" He's hauled out the hole in the wall where another pair of arms wrap around him. "No, let me go!" He trashed and hits at his captures not seeing anything but the place he needs to get back to.

Everyone looks on in shock and despair as such a positive, charming young man is reduced to a shadow of himself as he tries every trick in the book to be released. His friends swarm him to try to get him to calm but to no result.

But suddenly, he stops.

As does everyone else who has been witness to the events of the past twenty minutes. Because that's all its been. Twenty painful, heart wrenching minutes since Bella first heard the tyres squeal. Twenty minutes to rip a young couple's lives to shreds. And as everyone stares in horror as the three story school building collapses in on itself, Edward falls to his knees and screams.


End file.
